Confidences pour Confidences
by Mona May56
Summary: OS, DeanGinny HPGW HPDM, un brin de Ginny bashing. Ginny aime le regard de Dean posé sur elle, et c'est sans doute la seul chose qui importe...


Auteur : Mona May56

Genre : One Shot, angst, romance

Couples : Dean/Ginny, Ginny/Harry et Harry/Draco (parce que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Rating : R pour un poil de nudité

**Warning : Ginny bashing (en quelque sorte), homosexualité sous entendue**

**°°ooo°°**

Ginny s'amusait des plaisanteries lancées par Colin, son rire clair et cristallin raisonnant dans la salle commune comme un carillon. Elle secoua sa tête nonchalamment, faisant se déployer ses longs cheveux roux comme un rideau de soie autour de son visage. Elle ignorait gaiement le regard noir brûlant posé sur elle comme un fer chauffé à blanc.

Le visage légèrement assombri par la jalousie, Dean l'observait avec attention, guettant chez elle le moindre signe d'intérêt pour un autre, le moindre indice selon lequel elle ne s'intéresserait plus à lui.

Mais aussitôt, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra doucement. Il se détendit et sourit, heureux.

Il ne vit pas le regard en coin que Ginny lança vers un certain brun à lunettes.

**°°ooo°°**

**Je me fous, fous de vous.  
Vous m'aimez, mais pas moi.**

**°°ooo°° **

Dean gémit doucement quand la langue de Ginny se glissa tendrement entre ses lèvres. Il posa avec hésitation sa main sur ses côtes, juste en dessous de ses seins dont il put sentir la courbe délicate contre le bout de ses doigts.

Elle s'écarta de lui un instant et eut un sourire victorieux en voyant ses pupilles dilatées et son souffle saccadé trahissant le désir qu'il ressentait. La rouquine adorait se regarder à travers le regard amoureux du jeune homme. Elle s'y trouvait belle et désirable. Pas du tout comme le dernier rejeton d'une famille pauvre de sept enfants. Pas du tout comme la gamine mainte fois rejetée par son amour d'enfance.

A cette pensée, un éclair de fureur la transperça que Dean dans son état d'excitation ne perçut pas. Pour ne pas qu'il remarque quelque chose, elle se pencha vers lui et lui mordilla doucement le lobe de l'oreille. Elle glissa ses mains sur son torse et déboutonna avec habileté sa chemise blanche d'écolier.

Dean ne ressemblait pas du tout à Harry. Sa peau était bien trop sombre et ses cheveux crépus n'avaient pas du tout la même texture que celle du Survivant. Mais parfois, ils avaient les mêmes intonations, la même façon de parler… Sans doute le fait de vivre en communauté toute l'année scolaire avait accentué leurs ressemblances de ce côté là. Et Ginny aimait prétendre…

Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison pour la quelle elle sortait avec le gryffondor. Elle aimait sentir son regard peser sur elle. Elle aimait le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. D'un simple geste, elle pouvait le rendre le plus heureux des hommes ou malheureux comme les pierres. Ca n'avait pas été aussi simple avec Michael Corner. Il était bien trop imbu de sa personne pour la regarder avec la même intensité.

Ginny s'écarta un peu de lui et ôta son débardeur d'un geste rapide, appréciant la pose dans la respiration de Dean, ainsi que ses yeux écarquillés posés sur ses seins débordants légèrement de la dentelle rose de son soutien-gorge. Il ne vit pas son sourire triomphant quand il tendit avec hésitation sa main tremblante vers elle.

**°°ooo°°**

**Moi, je vous voulais mais  
Confidence pour confidence,  
C'est moi que j'aime à travers vous.**

**°°ooo°° **

"Arrêtes de me coller ! T'es fatigant à la fin !" s'exclama Ginny en repoussant violemment le bras de Dean posé sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme resta un instant les bras ballants, figé sur place, blessé par ces paroles dites avec désinvolture. A quoi s'attendait-il ? A des mots doux et des caresses tout le temps ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle l'aimait ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait de l'importance.

"Et arrêtes de me regarder avec cet air de chien battu ! On dirait que ta grand mère vient de mourir !" ajouta-t-elle avec un brin de malice.

L'expression du visage de Dean était très amusante. Un mélange de tristesse, d'incompréhension et d'une pointe de colère difficilement contenue. Il la regardait comme si elle l'avait trahis par ses paroles, cela la fit rire intérieurement.

Elle aimait qu'il prenne au sérieux la moindre de ses petites remarques. Ca la changeais de chez elle où étant la plus petite, le bébé, rien de ce qu'elle disait n'avait d'importance. Elle adorait l'attention qu'il lui portait. Elle s'en nourrissait comme une fleur s'épanouissant aux rayons du soleil.

"Mais, Ginny… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça !" fit-il d'un ton geignard qui lui tapa un peu sur les nerfs.

Elle voulait qu'il ait besoin d'elle, pas qu'il se transforme en mauviette. Elle poussa un soupir agacé mais ce décida à se faire plus gentille. Elle avait encore besoin de lui.

"Excuse moi Dean." dit-elle en le regardant avec un air innocent qui ne manquait jamais de marcher avec les hommes. "Je suis énervée en ce moment, je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à toi…"

Elle se demandait combien de temps il tiendrait. Combien de temps avant qu'il ne craque alors qu'elle ne cessait de souffler le chaud et le froid alternativement. Ca serait intéressant à voir.

**°°ooo°°**

**Si vous voulez les caresses,  
Restez pas, pas chez moi.  
Moi j'aime sans sentiment.  
Confidence pour confidence,  
C'est moi que j'aime à travers vous.**

**°°ooo°° **

La jeune fille lui tourna le dos, indifférente à ses suppliques.

"Mais enfin, je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi est ce que tu veux me quitter ? Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit pour cette bêtise…"

Le ton grinçant de la voix de Dean faisait frissonner de dégoût la jeune fille. Elle en avait assez de toute cette scène, et bien que ce soit assez flatteur, elle avait envie d'y mettre un terme le plus vite possible. Elle n'avait plus besoin de lui.

"Laisses tomber. Ca ne marche pas entre nous, point final. Il n'y a rien à expliquer."

Ginny avait vu les regards de Harry. Avait senti sa jalousie quand elle embrassait Dean devant lui, telle une caresse sensuelle sur sa peau. Elle en avait longuement frissonné de désir et de plaisir. Il était mûr et il ne lui restait plus qu'à le cueillir.

"M… mais je t'aime Ginny ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !"

La rouquine haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Ce n'était pas son problème à elle ! Mais elle éprouva quand même un petit frisson de plaisir à entendre son ton désespéré.

"Je t'en prie Ginny ! Ne me quittes pas, j'ai besoin de toi!"

Il enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules comme pour la retenir, mais il n'y mit aucune force, elle aurait pu s'en dégager en un seul mouvement. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Sa supplique l'avait fait réfléchir. Elle même n'avait pas besoin de lui, il était ridicule de dépendre de la volonté d'une personne comme ça.

Mais elle aimait lui être nécessaire. Elle adorait qu'il ressente le besoin de la supplier et de s'humilier pour elle…

Ginny se dégagea de son étreinte et se retourna vers lui. Quelques larmes montèrent à ses yeux et sa voix se fit un peu rauque quand elle lui dit :

"Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup… Mais je ne sais plus où j'en suis…"

Elle baissa les yeux au sol d'un air contrit mais remarqua tout de même la lueur d'espoir qui avait illuminé le visage de Dean.

"J'aimerai… pour l'instant… qu'on reste amis."

Elle leva vers lui ses grands yeux bruns innocents et il fondit comme neige au soleil.

"Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu voudras Ginny."

La jeune fille lui sourit.

**°°ooo°°**

**Mais aimez-moi à genoux, j'en suis fou,  
Mais, de vous à moi, je vous avoue  
Que je peux vivre sans vous.  
Aimez-moi à genoux, j'en suis fou  
Et si ça vous fait peur,  
Dites-vous que sans moi,**

**°°ooo°°**

Dean les regardait, le couple vedette des gryffondor : lui l'_Elu_, le héros qui allait vaincre les forces de Mal, et elle, la sœur du meilleur ami amoureuse de lui depuis son enfance. Ils étaient le pire cliché qui ait jamais marché sur cette terre. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Le jeune garçon serrait les poings jusqu'à s'enfoncer les ongles dans le peau quand il les voyaient tous les deux, marchant côte à côte comme de parfaits tourtereaux. Il avait envie de les séparer violemment quand il voyait Harry passer son bras autour des épaules de Ginny pendant les repas. Il aurait voulu hurler quand il les voyait s'embrasser en pleine salle commune.

N'avaient-ils donc aucune décence ? Aucune pitié pour lui ? Etaient-ils _obligés_ d'afficher ainsi leur bonheur devant lui ?

Et en même temps, il ne pouvait les lâcher du regard. Il vivait depuis ce fameux match de Quidditch avec leur image collée à sa rétine, crevant de jalousie quand il s'imaginait ce qu'ils pouvaient être en train de faire quand il ne les avait pas sous les yeux.

Et elle, ne voyait-elle pas à quel point elle était cruelle ? De l'avoir fait espérer en vain pour finalement se mettre avec un de ses amis, de continuer à le traiter en copain alors que tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire quand elle lui parlait et lui souriait, c'était de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser passionnément, comme avant.

C'était comme si tout ce qui avait existé entre eux ces onze derniers mois n'avait pas existé. Comme s'il avait rêvé tout ça et qu'il était à présent le seul à s'en souvenir. Comme si elle avait effacé de sa mémoire tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, fait table rase du passé pour se construire un nouvel avenir…

Alors qu'il était assis à une des tables de la bibliothèque en train de réviser un examen de métamorphoses, il les vit passer devant lui en se tenant la main. Harry discutait avec Hermione qui les accompagnaient. Ginny se tourna vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil.

**°°ooo°°**

**Vous n'êtes rien du tout.  
Tout pour rien, rien pour vous.  
Vous m'aimez, mais je joue,  
J'oublie tout.  
Confidence pour confidence  
C'est toujours moi que j'aime à travers vous**

**°°ooo°°**

Ginny était folle de rage et essayait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de le dissimuler. Il avait _osé_ rompre avec elle ! Pour qui se prenait-il, ce binoclard de mes deux !

La seule chose qui lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur, c'était qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment quitté parce qu'il le _voulait_ , mais pour la protéger pendant qu'il essaierait de vaincre Voldemort. Mais ce n'était guère une consolation quand maintenant elle se retrouvait toute seule.

Elle se rassurait en se disant que dès que la guerre serait finie, il reviendrait vers elle et qu'ils pourraient reprendre leur vie là où ils l'avaient laissée.

Mais en attendant, elle s'ennuyait et avait besoin de quelqu'un qui la ferait se sentir importante. Elle aimait sincèrement Harry, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle patiente indéfiniment… Et c'était dans ces instants là qu'elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir coupé les ponts avec Dean.

Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la forêt qui bordait le Terrier à Loutry Ste Chaspoule et il avait accouru. Il se trouvait à présent là, devant elle, le soleil illuminant sa haute silhouette et ses épaules larges, bien plus musclées que celles de Harry. Il avait changé depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté. Elle se demandait ce que ça ferait de se blottir contre ce torse solide. Elle le saurait bientôt.

"Salut Dean."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux Ginny ?" demanda-t-il avec nervosité et un brin de défiance.

Il se méfiait d'elle à présent. Le reconquérir ne serait que plus excitant.

Elle leva vers lui un visage innocent et lui sourit timidement.

"Je voulais… juste te voir… Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ?"

"J…je t'ai manqué ?" s'étrangla-t-il. "Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ?"

"Non !" s'écria-t-elle avec le plus de conviction qu'elle le pouvait. "Pas du tout ! Je… je me suis rendue compte que tu me manquais… horriblement."

Il parut décontenancé par cet aveux, il ne s'y attendait visiblement pas. La jeune fille voulut avancer une peu plus vers son but, peut être un peu trop vite.

"J'aurais voulu… qu'on réessaie… tous les deux."

Il la regarda avec l'air abasourdi d'un homme auquel on aurait annoncé qu'il venait de gagner au loto. Puis il secoua violemment la tête, comme pour s'échapper d'un rêve lancinant.

"Non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça." fit-il d'une voix rauque. "Pas après que tu m'aies quitté sans bonne raison." Il releva vers elle des yeux où le défit et l'hésitation se mêlaient si intimement qu'on arrivait plus à les séparer. "Je croyais que tu étais avec Harry ?"

Dean essayait de se révolter, de se défendre. Elle trouvait ça presque mignon et aurait continué ce petit jeu plus longtemps si elle n'était pas aussi impatiente de pouvoir se voir dans ses yeux adorateurs, comme autrefois.

Les yeux de Ginny se remplirent de larmes étincelantes au soleil et sa bouche se mit à trembler.

"Tu dois penser… que je suis horrible, n'est ce pas ? Mais j'ai réalisé mon erreur et… je pensais que si je te le disais sincèrement… tu… Mais j'ai été stupide, je m'excuse… je…"

La rouquine fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner rapidement, certaine qu'il ne résisterait pas. Et elle n'avait pas fait cinq pas que :

"G… Ginny ! Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie." s'exclama-t-il en la rattrapant et en l'entourant de ses bras.

Elle se retourna et blottit son visage contre son torse, laissant couler les larmes qu'elle avait retenu.

"J… je sais que j'ai fais des erreurs… mais pardonne moi !" sanglota-t-elle.

"Chut…" souffla le jeune garçon dans son oreille. "Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tout le monde fait des erreurs…"

"M… mais…"

Pour la faire taire, il posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, aussi léger et délicat que la caresse d'une plume. Elle le lui rendit avec plus de passion.

"Ginny ! Je t'aime tellement !"

Il couvrit son visage mince de petits baisers tendres.

**°°ooo°°**

**Vous pleurez, révoltée, taisez-vous.  
Vous m'aimez, mais pas moi.  
Moi je vous veux pour moi et pas pour vous.  
Vous je m'en fous, tant pis pour vous.  
Aimez-moi à genoux, j'en suis fou  
Et n'oubliez jamais que je joue**

**°°oo°° **

Dean passa des mains tremblantes sur son visage. Il n'était pas stupide, il se rendait bien compte qu'elle le manipulait. Elle ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait sûrement jamais. Cette idée le faisait souffrir, mais il était préférable de regarder la vérité en face plutôt que de se cacher et de la fuir indéfiniment.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait donné la force de rompre avec elle. Peut être était-ce son amour propre oublié depuis longtemps qui avait refait surface. A moins que ce ne soit le fait qu'il ait vu sur le visage de Harry la souffrance qui avait marqué le sien seulement quelques mois auparavant.

Il avait été brutal avec elle, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de parler, de réussir à le convaincre de ne pas la quitter. Il lui avait dit :

« Je ne veux plus continuer. C'est fini. »

Puis avait brutalement tourné les talons et s'était enfui comme un lâche se réfugier chez Seamus. Là au moins, il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas enjôler son ami pour la laisser le voir.

Il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle l'utilisait comme pis-aller en attendant que Harry ait fini de jouer au héros et qu'ils puissent enfin se retrouver. Il savait qu'elle aimait le fait qu'il soit totalement amoureux d'elle et fasse n'importe quoi pour elle.

Assis sur le lit de Seamus, la main de celui-ci posé sur son épaule en signe de réconfort, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait résister.

Même si, malgré tout ça, il l'aimait toujours.

**°°ooo°°**

**Contre vous. Vous pour moi.  
Sans vous, vous l'avez voulu, tant pis pour vous,  
Aimez-moi.  
Confidence pour confidence,  
C'est moi que j'aime à travers vous.**

**°°ooo°°**

La résolution de Dean avait tenu exactement une semaine, jour pour jour.

Ce qu'il avait voulu empêcher était arrivé. Elle était venue le retrouver à un moment où il était seul, elle avait pleuré, l'avait culpabilisé et il était bien entendu tombé dans le panneau.

Mais cette fois, il gardait une trace d'amertume au fond de sa gorge. Comme un relent de sa liberté retrouvée qui s'était transformé en cendre dès qu'elle était apparue. Il n'osait plus croiser le regard plein de reproche et de résignation de Seamus.

Il continuait à caresser la peau d'albâtre de la jeune fille et à parsemer de baisers ses cheveux, mais au fond de lui même, quelque chose s'était déchiré et il ne savait pas si il pourrait le réparer un jour.

Mais il l'aimait toujours.

**°°ooo°°**

**Je me fous, fous de vous.  
Vous m'aimez, mais pas moi.  
Moi, je vous voulais mais  
Confidence pour confidence,  
C'est moi que j'aime à travers vous.**

**°°ooo°° **

Appuyé contre le mur, il écoutait la conversation qui avait lieu dans l'autre pièce, les dents enfoncées dans sa lèvres inférieure.

Dean avait espéré, prié, pour que son affection lui soit retournée, pour qu'il réussisse à la changer et qu'il lui apprenne à l'aimer. Pour que sa patience et son dévouement soient récompensés par la douceur de la jeune fille. Qu'elle se rende enfin compte…

Mais on ne peut pas changer quelqu'un, c'était impossible. Et toutes ses illusions se fracassaient autour de lui comme un château de carte qui aurait été détruit par une brise d'été.

Dean été venu au 12 square Grimmauld pour célébrer avec l'Ordre du Phénix la victoire contre Voldemort. Les pertes avaient été lourdes d'un côté comme de l'autre, mais ça n'empêchait pas le restant du monde sorcier de célébrer leur délivrance par le trio des Gryffondor.

Harry s'était sorti miraculeusement indemne de ce que les journaux appelaient déjà « le combat final », mais il avait semblé à Dean plus vieux et plus fatigué. Ron avait eu moins de chance, mais il s'en tirait uniquement avec un bras et une jambe dans le plâtre. Hermione était toujours à l'hôpital avec lui, ne voulant pas lâcher une seconde son nouveau petit-ami.

Quand Dean avait appris que Harry était de retour, il avait voulu le féliciter et c'était comme ça qu'il avait surpris cette conversation entre lui et Ginny…

« … J… je sais que j'ai fais des erreurs… mais pardonne moi ! » sanglotait-elle d'une voix rauque qu'il lui connaissait bien. La partie cynique en lui même qui n'était pas terrassée de douleur se demandait si elle préparait le même discours pour tous les garçons avec qui elle sortait et qu'elle laissait tomber.

"Je t'aime." continua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le plus dur pour Dean, c'était qu'il pensait qu'elle était sincère.

Il s'éloigna sans attendre la réponse de Harry, son cœur brisé, mais au fond de lui, un peu soulagé quand même.

**°°ooo°°**

**Si vous voulez les caresses,  
Restez pas, pas chez moi.  
Moi j'aime sans sentiment.  
Confidence pour confidence,  
C'est moi que j'aime à travers vous.**

**°°ooo°° **

Dean observait avec amusement et une pointe d'amertume l'étrange balais nuptial qui se déroulait devant lui, au vu et au su de tout le monde. Ginny s'était assise à table à côté de Harry, ce qui n'était pas surprenant, et cherchait par tous les moyens à attirer son attention. Oh, elle était discrète ! La subtilité n'était pas une qualité qui manquait à la rouquine. Mais pour un œil exercé comme celui de son ex-petit ami, son manège était aussi visible que le nez au milieu de la figure.

Elle portait une très jolie robe verte légèrement échancrée mettant en valeur ses courbes voluptueuses et ses cheveux rouge feu. Elle ne cessait de toucher le brun avec délicatesse, pas au point de le mettre mal à l'aise, mais juste assez pour qu'il n'oublie pas sa présence. Elle frôlait de ses doigts sa manche, elle pressait comme par inadvertance son genoux contre celui du jeune homme sous la table. Elle était même allée jusqu'à repousser une de ses mèche de cheveux quand il avait rit d'une de ses plaisanteries.

Et Harry ne semblait pas s'opposer à ces petites attentions. Mais étant donné que le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa perspicacité concernant les sentiments des autres, il n'avait probablement même pas remarqué le manège de la rouquine. Pas plus, d'ailleurs, que les regards venimeux que celle-ci recevait de la part de Draco Malfoy, assis juste en face du Survivant.

Ce soir là, tout l'Ordre du Phénix était réuni pour célébrer les fiançailles de Ron et d'Hermione, seulement un mois après la victoire contre Voldemort. Dean avait été un peu surpris de voir que Malfoy était venu à l'événement. Bien que le blond ait rejoint l'Ordre peu de temps après que sa mère ait été tuée par le Mage Noir, au début de la guerre, il ne s'entendait toujours pas avec les membres gryffondors de l'organisation secrète. Il s'était donc attendu à ce que le blond refuse l'invitation.

Surtout étant donné que Snape lui même avait refusé de se présenter ici. Les deux serpentards avaient tendance à rester en groupe quand il y avait ce genre de réunion, ou à ne pas venir du tout. Malfoy n'avait pas de raison d'être présent.

Ginny, elle, avait sans doute l'intention de profiter de l'atmosphère romantique des fiançailles pour se remettre avec Harry. Tout le monde avait été surpris, Dean le premier, quand les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas recommencé leur idylle à la fin de la guerre.

Mais maintenant il comprenait mieux la situation.

Un léger sourire ourla ses lèvres brièvement. Ginny, pourtant d'habitude si observatrice et si fine, n'avait rien remarqué. Mais Dean, lui, avait reconnu la lueur dans les yeux de Harry quand il croisait le regard d'une certaine personne, ainsi que les petits sourires complices et les mains qui se frôlaient un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire quand ils se passaient les condiments.

Finalement, Malfoy avait peut être une raison d'être présent.

Il se souvenait à présent que Harry était le seul avec qui le blond semblait s'entendre un minimum, et qu'ils passaient souvent du temps ensemble. Il leur souhaitait d'être heureux tous les deux.

Dean croisa le regard de la rouquine qui lui sourit d'un air complice et lui fit un clin d'œil tout en posant une main possessive sur le bras du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur aussi douloureux que rapide avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux vers sa compagne de table.

Susan lui sourit et pressa sa main en dessous de la table, son doux visage pâle aux yeux bleux encadré de boucles blondes soyeuses, aussi différente que possible de Ginny…

Il n'était pas totalement remis de ce qui c'était passé avec la rouquine, mais il savait que si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, c'était bien la blonde. D'ailleurs, rien qu'en la regardant, le visage de Ginny s'estompait dans sa mémoire et prenait les contours flous d'un rêve à demi oublié, tandis qu'une douce chaleur envahissait son cœur d'une douceur bienfaisante.

_Oui, bientôt…_

**°°ooo°°**

**Mais je me fous, fous de vous.  
Vous m'aimez, mais pas moi.  
Moi, je vous voulais mais...**

_Fin.  
_  
_Ndla: Je ne déteste pas Ginny, et je ne pense pas vraiment qu'elle soit comme ça. __Cette fic m'est venue à l'esprit à cause de la chanson et surtout parce que j'ai détesté le passage dans le tome 6 où elle dit à Harry (quand il sortent ensemble) qu'elle ne l'avait jamais oublié et qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé (elle est sorti avec Dean pendant presque 1 an!). Ca m'a gâché toute la romance Harry/Ginny du bouquin... Voilà ma vengeance lol!  
_


End file.
